More Than A Fan
by IsabelleReid
Summary: AU-ish. Blaine Anderson is an acoustic musician who's just been signed and Kurt Hummel instantly falls in love with his music. Blaine and Kurt have never met, however but everything else is the same. What happens when Kurt meets his hero?
1. The Small Town Wildcard

More Than Just A Fan.

**A/N: so I should explain the general situation of both characters. Blaine is a successful acoustic music artist and is 3 years older than Kurt. Kurt is in his last year at McKinley and is a big fan of Blaine and his music. They've never met prior to this story. Not sure how long this will end up. Depends if people like it I suppose. :)  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee. Boohoo :( <strong>

**Chapter 1: The Small Town Wildcard. **

"White boy you are NOT going to believe this!" Mercedes began excitedly after Kurt had just pressed the 'answer call' button. She'd texted him first and said that she had major news that she had to tell him and to answer his phone as soon as she called.  
>"Look, unless there is a strange price crash on all Alexander McQueen items then I don't know what could be so-"<br>"Blaine Anderson." Mercedes had interrupted and Kurt fell silent.  
>"You better not be playing with me. You know how much I admire his talent."<br>The girl scoffed unattractively then giggled slightly at how irritated this was making Kurt. She knew that they both shared a mutual love for Blaine, his music, his hair and his abs. Kurt was just too much of a prude to admit the last one. She knew deep down that Kurt wasn't as innocent as he made himself out to be; she'd heard his little rant about how hot Orlando Bloom was one summer when they had a pirate marathon.  
>"Anyway, his management wants to do one last date in a small town rather than the big venues and they added a ton of little places into the running. Including Lima." She continued and waited for Kurt's small asthma attack to subside. He really did love Blaine Anderson, he was one of the many artists that he thought had retained a connection to their music and the things he sang about sounded like actual memories.<br>"I was thinking you could ask everyone to vote for Lima on his page. The town with the highest number of votes by this Saturday gets the gig. Don't try denying it anymore Kurt. I know that you're FashionBroadwayStar. You left your laptop open once when I came over and I happened to see you editing one of the newer posts." She explained and was met with an uncharacteristic curse from the countertenor who then sighed in defeat.  
>"Yes it's me. But you can't tell ANYONE. I'll ask the few people who read what I have to say to vote but I doubt it'll be many."<br>"Yeah, more like the thousands. Anyway. Talk to you later boo. That's all I wanted to say anyway so I can let you get back to dreaming about what would happen if Blaine 'hottie' Anderson came to our one cow town." She hung up and Kurt immediately grabbed his laptop, logging onto his blog and taking his time to formulate the post, making sure it didn't reveal too much and also making sure it didn't sound like he was begging.

_You read correctly my fashionistas… Blaine Anderson's having a small town voting system to see where his last tour date will be and LIMA has been entered into the running. I'd really like it if you could take your time to vote for Lima on his Facebook page. The votes aren't revealed until the winner is. Here's hoping we get it. I suppose this is revealing more about me than I usually would but this is just TOO exciting not to share. Stay stylish. FashionBroadwayStar xox_

Kurt closed his laptop when he'd finished posting his latest piece of news on his covert fashion blog. He'd never really thought anything would come of it when he posted a few general fashion and beauty tips he'd picked up and he himself didn't want to forget; and if someone else got pleasure from these tips then who was he to deny the world his secrets? He couldn't believe that his blog now had over 100,000 regular readers, including some influential magazines that emailed him begging him to reveal his identity so they could write a feature on him. He'd politely declined and said that he may reveal his identity if it meant that other design schools might be interested in him, he didn't really like the idea of being a celebrity; hence why he didn't include his name to begin with.

The fashionista decided to grab his sweats (fashionable ones of _course_) and go for a jog. He liked to keep in shape so he could actually still fit into his designer wardrobe. He might have also been exercising so he could look good for a certain musician who might be coming to his little crappy town. He pushed his earphones in and pressed play on his iPod and set off towards the river, completely immersed in his own world as he listened to no other than Blaine Anderson. Suddenly while he stopped for a small break on a nearby bench something hit him. He needed to work out what he was going to wear if they did win. He had a sneaking suspicion that they might, purely because of the attention that his blog had been getting through magazines and tabloids trying to guess who he was and where he lived; well they knew that last bit now so there might be a lull while they checked out Lima for fashion conscious college students.

The four days while the voting was taking place was the most tense for Kurt. It was summer break and he was working at his Dad's garage meaning he hadn't really had time to check his blog for any new replies. To his surprise when he finally got around to it he had 956 new replies on his latest post and scanning through them he saw most were saying they'd voted for Lima and spread the word to their friends. There was also a very worrying comment from his 'rival blogger' FashionDiva94: _Hey there. I see you're campaigning for MY favorite musician to come to Lima of all places. He's also got Princeton on the list and my followers are also doing they can to win this. Me against you. We both know who's going to win. Laura xox_. It was times like this that Kurt knew he was gay. Girls could be so hateful when they wanted to be. Her blog was tacky anyway. It wasn't like he'd begged for votes like she had been. He had a few more thousand followers on his blog so he hoped that this would make the difference. Some tabloids had also speculated whether both his and Laura's love for fashion blogging would bring them together, possibly in a romantic way. He'd laughed the hardest at that one. He didn't say he was gay on his blog but his love for restyling women's clothes to suit his own look might give it away slightly.

Kurt got home from his dad's garage and raced upstairs, logging on to his laptop and searching for Blaine's page for the countdown of the town reveal. He thought he was going to miss it when Brit came in at the last minute and said she'd locked her keys in her car and she needed him to walk to hers and help her retrieve them. It turned out that she hadn't locked them in, she just thought she had. He scowled at her before bursting into fits of giggles as he made his way to his navigator and went home. There was still 20 minutes until they announced the winner and Kurt decided to make a last ditch attempt to clinch it. _They announce the winner in just under half an hour, lets see if we can't win this thing okay? If we win I'll give you a letter from my first name but the catch is it could be any letter from it ;) Fashion BroadwayStar xox. _He hit post and went to brush his teeth and inspect his skin for imperfections, taking the time to read his messages on youtube and the blog's Facebook page. People really did seem to be getting fond of his little internet tips.

Kurt sat close to his laptop screen, refreshing the page constantly as he watched the numbers count down from 30 seconds. Approximately 20 seconds after the result was posted Lady Gaga's 'Speechless' rang out into his room and he answered, holding the phone away from his face as Mercedes screamed and he tried to make sense of what she was saying/shrieking.  
>"We like won Kurtie. Your followers are the best. Laura can so stick it and enjoy her lonely evening while Blaine sings for us." She said and Kurt could hardly respond through the shock that Blaine thehottestartistaround was coming to play in Lima AND they would be offering a small number of VIP tickets that he had to have.<br>"'Cedes we need to get two VIP tickets now. Beg, whine, scream do whatever it takes to get that ticket. Converse with parents now and call back in a half hour. Good luck." He said and hung up the call, suddenly feeling a bit like a spy as he ran up the stairs as quickly as he could and found Finn and his Dad watching football in the front room, both fully engaged in the action.

Kurt bounced between his feet as he waited impatiently for something boring to happen – well more boring – which meant he could talk without being yelled at. Burt noticed him standing there about 10 minutes after he'd arrived in a hurry and eventually he dragged his eyes from the screen to focus on his son briefly, a little worried that Kurt was excited about something. The last something had been some fall collection for some designer and it's set him back $400 for one coat.  
>"Dad. Blaine Anderson is playing a gig here. In Lima. VIP tickets are on sale right now but I need to borrow $40 and I'll work it off at the shop. I promise I will. I just HAVE to go." He spoke quickly then batted his eyelashes and matched his expression to that of a puppy.<br>"Kurt I'm not sure" his father began before Finn piped up and interrupted.  
>"Burt it's a pretty big deal. Nearly all of Lima will be there. They only won because of this FashionBroadwayStar person that Rachel practically stalks on Blogspot. I think you'd like him Kurt." Burt sighed and chewed his lip, the way he did when he was thinking about something before he smiled slightly. What harm could come to him if his friends were there too?<br>"Thanks Dad." Kurt said and captured him in a bone crushing hug before smiling gratefully at Finn and disappeared to his basement bedroom. He raced over to his phone and pressed speed dial 1 and waited for Mercedes to answer.  
>"We are go." He said and giggled as she confirmed that she was then booking her ticket, as was he. They talked for a little while after booking them but it was mainly about what they would wear and what songs they hoped he'd play. He checked back onto his blog and smirked as he saw the title of Laura's latest post: Failure sucks. He couldn't help but rub it in her face; he had to thank his readers after all.<p>

_Thank you everyone who voted for Lima because we got it. We got **Blaine Anderson**. (and we beat Laura, but we mustn't dwell on that haha!)I'd be more than welcome for you guys to suggest an outfit that I should wear when I meet him (did I mention I got a **VIP ticket?**) and if you guys have any questions for him. The letter from my name is a T. good luck with that one. Stay stylish. FashionBroadwayStar xox_

_**What do you think of it so far then? Any errors or British-isms I should be aware of? Let me know whether I should carry it on?**_


	2. That Night At Breadstix

**A/N: Sooo surprised about the good response to this story, just from the first chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas :) Gonna talk a bit about Blainey now. Enjoy ;) ooh p.s _italics are flashbacks._**

**Oooops. My bad. I forgot I'd done blogposts in italics. Blogposts are now in _bold+italic. _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee… Still. Although it is back tomorrow… Yaay :)**

**Chapter 2: That Night At Breadstix**

Blaine was sat in his ridiculously large apartment that his manager had given him when he'd gotten signed. He sprawled out on his leather sofa and continued to look through some blogs that interested him. He'd never admit it but he really didn't know how to dress fashionably and he got most of his ideas from toned down outfits that FashionBroadwayStar gave on a regular basis. He was shocked to see the latest post and saw that this guy was a fan of his AND he was in Lima at the moment. Lima wasn't too far away from Westerville, where he'd grown up and Lima actually happened to be where his most important gig was that had got him picked by an undercover talent scout. He cast his mind back to that night and smiled fondly.

"_What do you mean I can't play Valentines evening? I really wanted that gig." He sighed as he spoke to the manager of Breadstix, or the Sugar Shack as it was soon to be known. "Okay. I'll do the Sunday, the day after. Yeah it'll just be an acoustic set and a few of my friends should be coming. Yep, okay. Thank you very much." He finished and hung up, stuffing his iPhone back into his pocket. He stared at the walls of his Dalton dorm room and frowned. All of the bars and restaurants in Westerville weren't even willing to give an unsigned artist a chance, or they would but for an extortionate amount of money. At least Breadstix were happy for him to play AND they weren't charging him anything._

Wes and David were the first people to recognize Blaine's musical potential when they selected him as their new vocal lead for the Warblers when he was only a Junior. A few of the Seniors weren't very happy about it but they soon mellowed to his voice and his energy. It had all been going so well until they were beaten by New Directions at Regionals after their first tie. He had to admit that they were good. There was a kid who didn't really seem to fit in but he held himself differently to the others, like he was determined to prove something. He expected this guy to do well. He was really cute too, but that didn't have anything to do with his vocal ability.

Blaine didn't really understand why the tabloids were so obsessed with his sexuality. It seemed as though because he wasn't getting snapped being intimate with someone then his preferences were anyone's guess. He was gay and always had been which had freaked his parents out a little but they'd gotten used to it in the end. His best friend Chelsea had also gotten used to the accusations that came with being best friends with a superstar. They'd been photographed many times at restaurants just generally having a good time in each others company. So of course that meant that they were dating and Chelsea was having his baby and all other manner of rumors. His manager Andy was the main reason that he'd never released an official statement to the tabloids. Andy said that all of this speculation and attention on his and Chelsea's relationship was good for keeping him in the spotlight and getting him more magazine interviews and money. Chelsea knew that he was gay and was fine with it, it was kind of the reason they'd ever met. He'd dated her older brother Alex over the summer when he'd gone to his parent's main home in Texas. One day he'd been waiting for Alex to get changed and he'd started talking to Chelsea and they hit it off immediately, and unfortunately Alex thought that Blaine's relationship with his sister was more than weird and broke it off.

He was brought back to reality when his new Blackberry buzzed in his pocket, telling him that he was supposed to be packing ready for the start of his American tour. His debut album had topped the billboard charts for 3 weeks and he would have been happy to place in the top 100. Despite his appearance on the Ellen show, in various papers and magazines and at a few music awards he'd never actually done a proper gig before. Not a paid one anyway; and his first one planned to pay big. He looked forward to it but he wished that his first gig wasn't in Madison Square Garden. He'd been there a few times to see artists he'd been interested in when he was younger and he'd always dreamed about playing there but now the stage felt too big and the amount of people that would be packed in was very daunting. He picked up his old Ashton acoustic guitar and admired the imperfections on it. It wasn't fair that he wasn't allowed to play it live because he had so many others that he was sponsored by and had to use. He decided he was still going to bring it with him anyway because he could play it in the tour bus.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered his father's details into the ticket booking website and went over to his iPod in it's dock and decided a little music was needed while the details cleared. When he was finally happy that the tickets had actually been booked and were actually on the way to his house he started on his second most important task; what to wear. He opened his walk-in closet and began surveying all of his designer-wear, choosing 5 possible outfits in the end. He decided to take a picture of each and upload them to his blog. They were all equally fabulous so what harm could come of other people choosing for him?<p>

_**In honor of this momentous occasion and because without you guys I wouldn't have this problem I'm allowing you to choose my outfit for when I meet him. Out of the 5 finalists obviously. (It'd take far too long to take a picture of every piece of clothing I own!) Anyway. I've uploaded the pictures below with a poll question. Let me know which you like the most and vote using the poll. Thank you all again. Stay stylish. FashionBroadwayStar xox**_

Kurt then shut his laptop, feeling a little better now the clothing issue was going to be sorted. It was getting on for midnight on the Thursday that history had been made and Kurt decided he was going to sleep now because he couldn't afford any imperfections and he had to get his beauty sleep anyway. As he laid down after doing his skincare regime and retrieving his iPod from the dock, putting the headphones in his ears and scrolling through his Artist list. He'd been listening to Blaine since the contest announcement and decided he'd listen to something else. Not many people knew this but Kurt was actually quite a big Taylor Swift fan, he loved the way she sang about things that mattered to her and how she gave to charity and always looked pristine. He decided to listen to White Horse and hummed the melody quietly while he tried to sort out what he needed to do for his blogs and when he would record a new YouTube video. His current internet situation was too confusing; he had an anonymous blog accompanied by a Twitter page but he also had a YouTube channel where he did haul videos etc as himself.

While he was trying to sleep he had a sudden thought; he had no idea when this gig actually was. He grabbed his iPhone from his bedside table and looked it up, surprised to find that it was 2 weeks Saturday. He'd forgotten that the tour was very closely packed together; Blaine would be doing a different city every evening for 2 weeks. After being reassured by his phone's calendar that he wasn't busy then, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kurt woke in the morning feeling perfectly rested as he stepped into his shower, letting the hot water cascade over him, enjoying the feeling of his pores opening. "It's a love story, baby just say YES." He sang enthusiastically and then stopped himself mid sentence. He HATED that song, it was vastly over played and practically every girl in his school had had it as their ringtone for one person or another. He attributed this slipup to his newly found good mood; he had a lot to do today at the shop and with his YouTube videos and blogging but he didn't really mind. He was going to see Blaine Anderson in the flesh and talk to him. Things couldn't get much better.

* * *

><p>Blaine drummed his fingers on his phone while he lay on his bed in the tour bus. They'd been on the road for about an hour and he was already bored because his manager and other people were meeting him at the first venue so he was stuck with a driver who'd never heard of him. He logged into his private blogging account and set about catching up on what FashionBroadwayStar had to say.<br>MusicArtist2012: _**That's cool to know you're going to meet the man himself. I like outfit number 3, it'd show off your figure best. Hopefully we'll meet at some point. I'm seriously in need of some fashion advice. Everyone I know pities me and has to tell me what to buy and what to wear it with. Haha! Congrats on winning. BAMA xx**_

He thought his signoff was a bit risky ever since he'd devised it but no-one seemed to pick up on it. He really was fond of this Fashion guy, he gave good advice and once a month he answered people's personal dilemmas on Facebook. The hardest bit was working out who he was out of the 10 people who were given VIP tickets to the Lima gig. He knew a large amount of his fans were female so hopefully he'll be the only guy that bothered to buy one. What would he do if he did meet him? He could hardly act like an over-excitable fan because that's probably what he would be doing too. He'd have to call Chelsea and ask for her advice later, despite the fact she was obsessed with the idea that he was in love with a blogger he'd never seen or met. He curled up under the covers and felt asleep almost instantly, only waking when they'd reached the first venue and his Manager Andy boarded the bus and shook him.  
>"Wake up Rockstar. We're here. You need to go to hair and makeup then get changed and meet the VIP's. I shouldn't need to say this but these people have paid twice the amount of a regular ticket to meet you. So be nice." He said and Blaine nodded sleepily, slowly sitting up and getting out to hug him properly.<br>"I can't believe everyone laughed when he left school a year early, you to manage and me to write music. Leaving the Warblers really paid off. Bit of a shame we never got that trophy though." He shrugged and yawned as he grabbed his black shades and leather jacket. Chelsea had bought them for him when he first started doing open mic nights, saying he might need them when he became a famous musician. It turned out she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast uploads because it's the holiday here and I had the day off work and spent it writing. Sad I know. Let me know what you think. I'm on Twitter under kayleighbellax and I often talk about my stories and uploading patterns there. What do you think should happen? :)<strong>


	3. Laserlight

**Love to:  
><strong>

**Kawaii01 and JillyBean1314 thank you for reviewing both chapters! :) **

**MJGx3 thank you so much for the first and lovely review. :)**

**Becca, BrookeMctirre, Wizardgirl76, Rache-Criss and Klainefame I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for the lovely feedback and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need you guys' opinion. I want to introduce a bit of Kurtofsky but it will eventually be Klaine. Would this put you off reading further? There won't be any angry messy break up or anything. The Kurtofsky really helps with some of the later chapters. Let me know what you think? Thank you for reading.  
>I don't own Glee… yet…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Laserlight.<strong>

"Okay so we called this town council meeting to talk about the upcoming Blaine Anderson performance. His management has informed me that we need to provide our own stewards and security. We need people to come forward to do these jobs or we could lose the performance by default." The head councilor said and Kurt gasped dramatically. A few people turned around to look at him with raised eyebrows and he shrugged and blushed slightly, sliding down his seat. He remained slouched in his seat as he listened to various old residents saying it would be noisy and what the town needed. Kurt was ready to get up and tell them exactly what he thought when he was shocked into silence. David Karofsky stood up at the back of the hall, indicating that he wished to speak.

"With the most respect to all concerned this is an amazing opportunity not just for fans, but also for the town. Lima isn't that big and its economy is kind of struggling." At this comment a few of the business owners grumbled their agreement. "All of the fans from surrounding areas are going to need somewhere to stay after a long drive, and they're also going to need gas and possibly some food. This is going to help the local businesses. Oh and I want to help with security. I'm kind of a big guy so I could restrain anyone if need be." He added and Kurt couldn't help but smile at him. He never knew that Dave had a brain inside, not a constructive and positive one anyway. Maybe he's changed since he went to that private school in downtown Lima. Kurt remained silent through the rest of the meeting and went to find David as everybody was leaving.

"Hey Dave." Kurt said, trying not to make it sound too awkward.  
>"Oh hey Kurt." Dave smiled and gave him a quick hug, hoping that his apologies and their bonding over the suicide thing meant that hugging was allowed. He looked at the soprano and grinned fondly. He'd been about to text Kurt because he knew that he was an Anderson fan; wondering where he was and why he wasn't at the meeting concerning the upcoming gig. As slightly jealous as Dave was of Kurt's obsession with Blaine; he had to admit that the guy was pretty hot and he did have a good voice.<br>"Didn't expect to see you here." Kurt finally said when Dave zoned out and didn't say anything more.  
>"Just thought I'd help the council, that Blaine guy is quite good so I might even sneak inside for a bit." He winked and suddenly mentally chastised himself. <em>Why would he do that? This is Kurt for crying out loud. The guy you've been crushing on since 8<em>_th__ grade and also the guy who you bullied relentlessly and forced a kiss upon. _To Dave's surprise Kurt merely giggled and turned a shade of scarlet which he found ridiculously adorable.  
>"C'mon you. I think you may have just single-handedly saved the best night ever in my life, before it's even happened. I think you should come home with me and have some of Carol's homemade pizza. Also if you're there then sjhe'll have a new target to forcefeed."<br>"Yeah, that sounds cool." _And like the best idea I have ever heard._ He added to himself while he texted his sister.  
>"Hey Jessie. Kurt's invited me to supper at his house tonight. Tell mom and dad that I won't be back late, and yes its <strong>that<strong> Kurt. :) wish me luck x" He sent and smiled a bit at the memories of when he told her he was gay in his hospital bed. Her response was a positive one and she said that she was glad to have someone to discuss boy trouble with. He'd laughed so hard because of how nervous he was regarding her opinion. He'd then proceeded to tell her all about Kurt and how nice his clothes were and how beautiful he was and she didn't pull a disgusted face once; it had been such a relief.

The fashionista watched curiously as he smiled and texted someone. _Maybe he'd met someone at that gay bar he'd seen him at once before._ As Kurt drove Dave back to his house in his Navigator his curious nature got the better of him.  
>"Dave, spill the gossip. You keep texting someone and grinning. I'm a little offended that it isn't me." He said light-heartedly, testing the waters to see whether this kind of joking was okay. He was relieved when Dave chuckled quietly.<br>"I'm texting my little sister, no need to get jealous Hummel." Dave immediately regretted using Kurt's last name, remembering that's what he did when he bullied him. He watched Kurt's face flash with panic, which normally no-one would see unless they expected it. "I mean Kurt." He corrected and took pleasure in seeing Kurt's now vice-like grip relax on the wheel once more. After that there was a comfortable silence in the car as Kurt sang along with the songs he knew on the radio and Dave delighted in listening to him. They got out of the car and Kurt gave his dad an evil glare as he saw him staring out of the sitting room window. His father still wasn't really used to the bully-turned-nearly-best-friend arrangement they had going on.

"This is lovely thank you Carol." Dave said once they had started their meal. It was pretty awkward because Finn was at Rachel's so it was just the 4 of them; Carol acting completely respectably, Kurt looking worried, Dave looking nervous and Burt looking like he wanted to throttle the boy. "And Burt I really am sorry. I never meant to cause Kurt any pain and I am making it up to him in every way that I know that." He said sincerely and Burt merely shrugged then nodded silently. When they had finished their meal then Dave offered to wash up with Carol, Kurt nodded then went to talk with his father privately.  
>"I know he's sorry and all that Kurt. I just don't like that he nearly put you in hospital and he threatened your life. And I don't like the way he looks at you. I can tell he's got it bad for you son, whether you choose to believe that or not." Burt said when they knew they were alone. Kurt merely shook his head then crossed his arms, as he did whenever he thought his father was wrong.<br>"He just likes me as a friend and he really is sorry for what he did. He's said it enough. The least you could do is make him feel a little bit welcome. I know it took him a lot of courage to come here because he knows how much you hate him. I should really be saying sorry to him. I ignored all of his calls and maybe if I'd picked one of them up then he wouldn't have…" He paused and shivered as he remembered rushing to the hospital when he'd heard the news. "Well, you know what he did." He finally finished and Burt's features softened slightly.  
>"Okay, I'll be a little bit nicer but only because you want me to. You can go watch some TV in your room if you like; just keep the door open." Kurt rolled his eyes then hugged him briefly, walking back into the kitchen to find Carol praising Dave about coming forward for the stewarding for the gig that Kurt was so excited about.<p>

Dave didn't really know why but he really liked Carol. He found himself spilling the real reason to her. "I kind of did it because I heard them talking about cancelling it if no-one came forward to provide security. I know how much this means to Kurt and I'd hate to see him denied what he admitted would be the best night of his life, just because everyone was too lazy to stand around and take tickets for a few hours." Carol smiled knowingly and patted him gently on the shoulder when she'd finished the dishes.  
>"You're a nice boy David." She said and went to join her husband in the front room. Kurt came back after a few minutes and dipped his fingers in the water mischievously and watched as Dave grimaced when he worked out what was about to happen next. The slightly taller soprano smirked then flicked the water at him and ran off downstairs to his basement, laughing. Dave sighed and wiped his face with his sleeve and set off after him. He found Kurt curled up on his bed, laughing hysterically. "Your… face." He managed to choke out before Dave scowled and got on the bed, straddling Kurt and threatening to tickle his ribs. Kurt let out a little shriek then pouted, smiling slightly as Dave leant forward and kissed his cheek gently before getting off and walking over to Kurt's iPod which sat in its dock. He'd always been curious as to whether Kurt listened to anything that wasn't Lady Gaga or broadway. To his surprise the iPod was set to "My Workout Mix" and was currently on some Jessie J song. He pressed play and Kurt blushed slightly, he didn't like to admit that he liked hiphoppop music occasionally.

"In the blink of an eye  
>I was falling from the sky.<br>In the blur, you took my breath away.  
>And my heart starts beating,<br>And my lungs start breathing  
>And the voice in my head starts screaming<br>I'm alive." Kurt sang along and Dave looked at him incredulously. _Not only did Kurt listen to Jessie J and David Guetta; he also knew the words. He quite liked Jessie J's songs. They were catchy but like Kurt he would never admit it out loud._ They listened to the rest of the song in companionable silence then Kurt went to pick out a DVD. "What would you like to watch? I mostly have broadway shows and a few sappy romantic movies." He said and tried not to blush as Dave joined him and picked The Notebook. "That's such a gay decision." He joked lightheartedly as he set it up and joined the other boy on his bed. Kurt watched the film in silence and couldn't help but rest his head on his broader friends shoulder. Dave thought he'd test his own boundaries and rested an arm around Kurt's shoulders so he didn't move much. _It sure didn't feel as wrong and satanic as most religions portrayed it to be. In fact he really liked it. Kurt smelled like cinnamon and strawberries and something else that he couldn't identify._ He rested his head on top of Kurt's as the film continued into the early hours. He stole a look at Kurt when his breathing seemed to even out and smiled when he saw that he was sound asleep, head resting on his chest comfortably. Carol came down to check on them and let Kurt know he should probably drive Dave back to the city hall parking lot so Dave could get his car back and go home. She smiled at the scene before her. Kurt was asleep on Dave and he too had fell asleep against the headboard. She hadn't the heart to wake either of them so she coaxed them both onto the pillows and covered them with the duvet. She went upstairs to her room and told Burt what had happened and that he could disturb them if he felt it was very necessary. After a little persuasion he decided to leave them but vowed to check they were both still fully clothed in the morning.

When Kurt woke in the morning something felt weird. He wasn't on his pillow and his head was resting on something decidedly fleshy and higher up. He opened one eye and was surprised when he saw that Dave was asleep and that was what the weird feeling was about. He smiled as he remembered the events from last night and how he'd fell asleep watching a movie and hadn't wanted to move ever since. He vaguely remembered Dave trying to get him to move so Dave could walk back to City Hall. Kurt had sleepily told him that he was comfortable and walking to City Hall was a stupid idea and that he was totally fine to sleep where he was. He allowed himself to cuddle up to Dave a little closer; he knew neither of them would admit to their schools that they'd slept together, even if it was totally innocent. Kurt finally pulled himself out the bed after he'd kissed Dave's forehead gently and gone to get himself a shower.

Dave got up a little later and was slightly puzzled as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings and everything came back to him slowly. He decided to check his emails because he was waiting for one of his University choices to get back to him. He opened Kurt's laptop and saw that it was open on that FashionBroadwayStar blog page that some of the more feminine dressing guys in his school often discussed and followed. He had a little look at it but failed to notice that it was logged in and currently in an editing process. He logged into his email address, leaving Kurt's other windows open and made his way through all of his emails, but still nothing from NYU. Kurt came out of his en suite bathroom with a towel around his waist. He blushed and grabbed some clothes and dashed back into the bathroom. Dave wanted to say he hadn't looked; but he had. Kurt was pretty much perfect and he couldn't see why he had all of these body hang-ups which meant that he wouldn't get changed with everyone else in the locker room.

The fashionista came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and smiled fondly, sitting cross legged on his bed. "Kurt, some of your clothes look a lot like the ones on that fashion blog that everyone raves about." Dave said and turned around on the chair to face him. Kurt looked mortified briefly before he shrugged shyly.  
>"I can explain about that Dave, what it is, is that I kind of…" Kurt choked out his words and regained his composure, ready to tell him everything when he was interrupted by Dave.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<br>Laserlight by Jessie J & David Guetta**

**What do you guys think? Cliffhanger much? Thank you to everyone who read and will review this chapter. :) I'm always open for suggestions and will probably post chapter very soon. Until then.**

**KayleighBella x**


	4. Ustream Status: LIVE

**A/N: Sorry if you got two new chapter alerts. I uploaded the wrong copy without the thank you's. I have a poll on my page about this story and would love some answers if you find the time.**

**Kawaii01 - thank you, again. I love you xD I see your point and some other people have said that Kurtofsky makes them a bit weird. I don't ship it either it kind of just happened. :P I will resolve it though.**

**Klainecorystarkid3 - thank you for the review. I love that you've given constructive feedback and like the story! **

**Lexi - your review was amazing and really helpful. Thank you for expressing your opinion politely and saying its up to me. **

**Welcome to all of my new story alerters and favoriters **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but I do own Blaine's new song. I wrote it today and am going to sing it for YouTube soon. Let me know in reviews if you wanna hear it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ustream status: live<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello Michigan." He said when he ran onto the stage, met by a deafening roar of screams. He was slightly overwhelmed by it all so he took a moment to just gaze out at the crowds. He was nervous since this was his first gig and he wanted it to be perfect. He picked up his guitar and made his way through the first half without any minor complications. As he changed his clothes and drank some water he forgot about mentioning the prize draw to win a stack of signed thinks. Blaine's wrist cramped up just thinking about it. It was his fault really. He'd insisted that he hand-signed everything that would bear his signature as he felt copies never felt very sincere.<p>

He came back onto the stage after the interval and decided to do one of his more challenging selections that he wanted to cover. "Guys, we have a prize draw which is called at the end of every gig for a separate basket of signed merchandise for one lucky winner from each venue. The seat numbers are all in a massive box backstage and just before my last song I'll draw one. Good luck everyone. I always fancied being a rapper so I thought I'd have a go at this B.O.B song." At this the crowd laughed then cheered as the opening chords to "So Good" were played.

_Drinking a German beer_

_With a Cuban cigar_

_In the middle of Paris _

_With a Dominican bar_

_Great head on her shoulders_

_She probably studied abroad_

_She transferred to Harvard from King's College in March_

He began to rap the song nervously, gaining confidence when he got to the chorus. He'd always told Andy that he wanted to do a rap-style song at some point and he'd written a few but Andy had always thought he was kidding. That made it easier for him to sneak a B.O.B song in as he thought it would be another joke and it really wasn't.

_Tell me how ya feel?_

_What's your fantasy-oh?_

_I see us on a beach down in Mexico_

_You can put your feet up_

_Be my senorita _

_We aint gotta rush just take it slow._

_You'll be in the high life_

_Soaking up the sunlight and anything you want is yours._

_I'll have you living life like you should._

_You'll say you never had it so good._

He finished the song and bowed, playing a few more originals before he declared that it was time for the raffle and that he only had one song left to play. The crowd groaned then cheered as he returned with a big see-through plastic box. He dug into the bottom of it and pulled out a number "653" he called out and the spotlight found the seat and it's owner. To his delight it was a girl no older than 10 who clung to her mothers hand and jumped up and down when she realized she had won. "Whats your name sweetheart?" He asked and her mother yelled "Abbie" in response. "Well Abbie. I need you and your mom to come down here and collect it. I could also do with some help singing Hey Soul Sister by Train. Do you know that?" He asked and she nodded shyly, following her mom quietly as security helped them onto the stage. Blaine grabbed the basket and handed it to her. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Is this a dream?" She asked quietly in a shy voice, tugging on his shirt gently to get his attention.  
>"No sweetheart." He grinned and picked her up, handing his acoustic to the lead guitarist and let him play Hey Soul Sister while Blaine sang with the young girl and the crowd. He signed her homemade t shirt and grinned as Abbie's mom pulled her phone out and took a picture.<br>"Your dad will be so jealous that he didn't come now."  
>Abbie agreed and giggled, clutching Blaine tighter and he smiled. This little girl was so cute and he was pretty sure Andy would be happy that the first draw was the cutest child ever. It would do wonders for his image but he didn't really care. Initially the draw idea was his and the merchandise people disliked it because it meant spending money. They'd come to an agreement after much arguing on both sides. Blaine seemed to be alone on his side and decided they could take the money out of his 'wages' that he would receive for the tour. In that moment, smiling and singing with the little girl he was very pleased that he'd fought so hard to get the idea used.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine picked up his old guitar and sat back on the sofa in the back of his tour bus. They were driving to the next venue and he was getting incredibly lonely and bored. He played some chords absentmindedly and some lyrics started to form in his head. He loved the moments when he just played and the songs practically wrote themselves. He grabbed his notebook and started to write down the words that had been forming in his head.<p>

_I, feel like I know you,_

_Already_

_I, know we havent met but I wish we would_

_I, hear your voice in my head_

_Today _

_It's like you're right here in front of me _

_But I can't see your face_

He scribbled the words to the first verse down and hummed a melody that he imagined would fit well with it. He strummed a few chords and sang the lines, tweaking them occasionally. He really hoped his manager would let him sing about a mystery guy; or maybe he'd have to come out in some dramatic way. He knew the other option would be that his manager thought being gay would hurt sales and that he'd be forced to live a lie; he didn't want to think about what he'd do then.

_I'm dreamin of ya in a good way_

_We were there on the beach it was the best day_

_So please come to me mystery guy of mine_

_Mystery guy of mine._

_I, feel like if I met you_

_Soon_

_I, would have to ask you t'be mine_

_i, am losing my mind_

_Alone_

_It's like you're right here in front of me_

_But I can't see your face._

As he kept writing it slowly dawned on him that he was turning into a gay stereotype by writing a love song that rivaled the likes of Taylor Swift. He doubted that it would make it onto the album anyway. He worked on the chords for the chorus and sang the bridge straight off without having to stop and redo lines.

_I'm dreamin of ya in a good way_

_We were there on the beach it was the best day_

_So please come to me mystery guy of mine_

_Mystery guy of mine._

_When we meet I'm gonna know_

_You're the one I'm gonna let it show_

_You'll take my hand and we wont care_

_Everyone can stop and stare_

_I'm dreamin of ya in a good way_

_We were there on the beach it was the best day_

_So please come to me mystery guy of mine_

_Mystery guy of mine._

When he finished he sighed. He liked the song and hoped it could at least make it into some of his gigs, even if it wasn't allowed on any upcoming albums. He suddenly had an idea. He had a Ustream account and Andy his manager said he could do Ustream's and sample new material as long as he didn't give away whether it would be used or not. He dialed 1 on his speed -dial and waited. Andy said that he could sample this new song and that doing live things was always a good way to keep fans happy and make them feel like they were closer to the artist they loved. He checked the FashionBroadwayStar blog again for anymore updates or possible hints to the identity of the person who wrote it. He looked at the new photo that had been uploaded of a new scarf the writer had got in the sales. It was a dark purple and had gray stars of varying sizes all over it. Blaine thought it was a bit too feminine for him to pull off but he liked the look of it.

"Hey guys." He said to his laptop when he'd adjusted it on the table to show him and his guitar in the bus. "As you can see I'm currently in the tour bus en-route to our second stop. I wrote a new song just now about some guy I like to read about on the internet and I hope you guys like it." He said and immediately the chat window next to his video was filled with hundreds of pleas for him to play it. He strummed the first few chords and sang, happy as the comments came in while he sang, all of them good and some speculating about who this song was about. He finished the song and it seemed to be a resounding success. He stayed online for a little while longer, answering some of the personal questions in the chat about his favorite books and color.

* * *

><p>"I can explain that Dave." Kurt began, fiddling with his sleeve then sitting at his vanity table once Dave had moved.<br>"It's fine Kurt. A load of kids at my new school are obsessed with that bloggers clothes too. I've had a look at it from time to time. He's as crazy about Blaine Anderson as you are too. I think the two of you would get on well." Dave interrupted Kurt and looked for his phone before stuffing it in his pocket after looking at his new messages from his parents saying to come home when he got the message. "Oh crap, Jessie never told my parents where I was. I'd better get home if you could drive me." Kurt cursed as well and nodded, looking for his keys and checking himself one last time in the mirror.  
>"We fell asleep and Jessie his sister forgot to tell his parents where he was so I'm driving him to County Hall to get his car back." Kurt said as he passed the rest of his family and dashed out of the door and into his Navigator.<p>

They drove back to County Hall in companionable silence. They made occasional small talk but settled down and listened to the radio. Kurt pulled up in the parking lot and was relieved to see Dave's truck was still there. Dave looked him in the eyes and leant in closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, smiling shyly then leaving. _Did he just kiss me? Oh God. Well it wasn't a real kiss. Not like the last one._ Kurt shuddered then shook his head, ignoring it altogether as he drove home, singing to his Blaine CD. He checked his phone when he got home and saw that 'Cedes had seen that Blaine was doing a Ustream in half an hour and he was going to share new material. He thanked her quickly then rushed downstairs and logged into his Ustream account; FashionBroadwayStar. He never did any video sessions so this name was safe and he could use it if anyone ever found out.

Kurt watched; fascinated that he could see what Blaine Anderson was doing right at that moment. His heart also skipped a beat when he heard Blaine singing about a "he" and it was his own song. He commented a few times, expecting them to get lost in the sea of comments that filtered in relentlessly. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow when he saw the artist suck in some breath after he'd pressed send.

* * *

><p><em>It couldn't be. This "FashionBroadwayStar" commenter must just be a fan.<em> He thought to himself as he clicked the link and then saw the link to the blog. So it _**was**_him. He did his dorky little happy dance then blushed furiously when he remembered he was being broadcasted to 789,000 people all at once.  
>"Sorry. Just got some good news. Someone interesting just commented is all." He said and tried to brush the comment off, changing the subject to a Q &amp; A and answered a few. He signed off when he got tired and decided to post a comment on the bloggers scarf post. <em><strong>MusicArtist2012: Nice scarf. I saw you were logged into the Blaine Anderson thing too. I was so shocked to see your name! BAMA xx<strong>_ He pressed send and ignored the butterflies he got. He shut his laptop and yawned, still feeling tired from finishing the gig late. He crawled beneath his covers and fell asleep, dreaming of a faceless guy wearing the scarf in the post and humming his new song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guysss. I have a plan for the Kurtofsky to fizzle out in the next chapter so don't switch over. **

**Songs used:**

**So Good – B.O.B**

**Mystery Guy – Kayleigh Lawes (ME! :))**

**I'm gonna sing that song I wrote and post it on youtube and my tumblr. Interested? ;) Next Chapter by Monday. At the latest. Promise. :)**

**Also I need a beta but am not sure how they work or how I request or accept people. :s **


	5. Could We Swap Numbers?

**A/N: Hello to all my new Alerters. I never expected people to take to this story as much as they have! I'm posting Mystery Guy on my YouTube soon so look out for it. ;)**

**Klainecorystarkid3 – I'm getting there. Not long now. Unless my brain goes off on one and decides to write some more stuff. :P**

**Klainefame – it won't be ruined. I think they're cute as friends. The same as klainecorystarkid3 it's getting there. Promise. Or I could write out each of the 12 days left before it. ;)**

**OhhhSkyler – thank you. I'll pm you a link when it's up if you like? Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Kawaii01 – thank you yet again. I'd love to take you up on your offer starting with Chapter 6. :)**

**FANFIC WONT LET ME PUT EMAIL ADDRESSES IN. *SIGH***

**I don't own Glee. Still *dramatic sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Could we swap numbers?<strong>

It had been a week since the Ustream thing and there had been a lot of speculating. It was only a week until the gig and Kurt was beginning to get jittery. He rolled over and ignored his alarm clock. His father had decided that Finn would come and help him in the shop this morning and that Kurt could have the day off. He secretly knew there was a big baseball game coming up later and they would both be discussing their predictions and hopes about the game. He didn't really mind; he could work on his latest blog, telling his readers what questions he had picked from the hundreds that had already been submitted. He took a mental note, vowing to bring his Dictaphone to record the conversation to prove that he had done so. The fashionista grabbed his laptop from his bedside table and sat up, opening it and logging into his blog, flicking through the new comments as he saw an interesting one.

**Personal Message to MusicArtist2012: **_**Yeah, I loved his new song. It's nice to hear you like the scarf and that you're a fan of Blaine's. Maybe we have some other things in common? FashionBroadwayStar xox**_**  
><strong>He let his finger hover over the 'send' button. This was kind of daring of him; it sort of sounded like he was interested in this mystery commenter. _Maybe he was. He didn't even know if this was a guy but the way 'he' wrote it kind of sounded like it was. BAMA was interesting though. I hope that isn't his name._ He thought to himself and was distracted by his phone making a short noise, alerting him to a new text.

**From Dave Karofsky: Hey, are you busy today? I'm so bored and would love to come over and watch some movies with you if that's okay? D xx  
><strong>_Well that was very unexpected. Did he want Dave over again? He only saw him last weekend. No harm could come from it._  
><strong>To Dave Karofsky: Hey, yeah. That's fine. Finn and Burt are at the shop and Carol's at work. Bring over some movies if you like. See you when you're ready. K xx<strong>

Kurt sent the text and then clicked send on the personal message too. He got up and took a shower, doing his morning moisturizing routine, dressing in casual clothes; **fashionable** casual obviously. He looked down at his dark blue skinny jeans and picked off some imaginary fluff. He straightened his black blazer and stepped out of the bathroom after fixing his hair.  
>"Hey there." Dave said with a smile as he looked up from where he sat on Kurt's couch, looking through the rest of his DVD's. "I let myself in. I hope that's okay." He added and Kurt nodded, sitting beside him. Kurt looked over Dave's clothes with a critical eye. He actually looked quite good. It was clear he'd made an effort but his slightly-tighter-than-usual jeans definitely suited his figure. His polo-shirt was also the right color crimson to compliment his skin tone. Kurt was secretly a little impressed as he took the DVD Dave handed to him and put it in.<br>"Saw is such an awesome film." Dave said as he pressed play and Kurt stared at the screen; wide-eyed. _ He __**hated**__ horror films. Why didn't he look at the cover before he put it on?_ He thought and cuddled closer into the other boy's chest as he squeaked at the scary parts.

* * *

><p>Blaine had done a week of shows and was beginning to get used to the idea. He was sat on his sofa in the bus while they drove on. He spent most of his times surfing the internet on his laptop and replying to business emails and fans. He looked at his blog account and saw that he had a new personal message. He looked at it and smiled when he saw it was from the popular fashionista himself and it sounded like he might be interested in him. He carefully thought about a reply and decided to make himself a new email address, just for the occasion so he could keep his identity hidden.<p>

**Reply to FashionBroadwayStar. Subject: interests.  
>Hey there, I hope we do. I've been getting a little lonely recently and would love the internet company. We could email if that's okay? My email is .uk . I look forward to hearing from you!<br>BAMA xx**

Blaine synced his new email address up to his phone and waited impatiently as the time passed. He picked up his guitar and practiced his new original song. This FashionBroadwayStar person lived in Lima and he'd never admit it to anyone but the song kind of was about him; he had to play it for the Lima gig. He fine-tuned some of the notes and sang it over and over. He knew he was being stupid, he doesn't even know that this blogger was even a guy; or anywhere near his age for that matter! He might even think that he was an overrated artist and wouldn't be interested in meeting up because he didn't like the hassle that came with the fame.

A few hours later and Blaine was laid on his couch, watching Beauty and the Beast for the thousandth time. His phone made a noise so he checked it, getting excited when he saw that FashionBroadwayStar had replied to him.

**From :  
>Hey there, that's sounds good. Do you want to tell me a little bit about you? Your blogger profile is totally empty so I'm left guessing here!<br>FBS xox**

_Crap. He really didn't want to lie to him but he couldn't give him his real name. He might end up selling me out to some crazy fan or the tabloids. Damn. I suppose I could just forget to mention my name unless he specifically says anything about it._ He sighed and typed his next message, hoping that things wouldn't get heavy too fast. He was a little embarrassed but he had a tendency to fall in love with people pretty quickly; but ever since he had got famous he'd become a lot more guarded. He'd been taken for a ride by so many people who'd only wanted him for his fame and the money they could get from selling their stories to magazines. He knew that if he liked this blogger guy as much as Chelsea seemed to think he did then he'd have to prepare himself for the pain that came with the first "my steamy night with Blaine Anderson" article that arose. He pulled himself from his depressing thoughts and set about replying to his email.

**To  
>Well I'm 22 and I'm really into my music, I am pitied by all of my friends for having such horrible fashion sense and they all feel the need to dress me. I'm a bit of a geek and I love watching Disney movies. Especially The Lion King! Are you put off yet?<br>BAMA xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt was still cuddled into Dave's side as the credits rolled and Dave reached down, resting a hand on his cheek, making him look into Dave's gray eyes. He leant in and Kurt wasn't sure whether he wanted this. He closed his eyes and waited for Dave's rough lips to meet his own. It was nice; but there weren't any sparks. Dave seemed to feel this too because he pulled back and wrinkled his nose.<br>"That felt weird. Like kissing my brother." The jock mumbled quietly and Kurt nodded in the affirmative. He knew he didn't like Dave as more than a friend since the incident with the suicide-attempt. He'd felt protective but not in a romantic way; at least they were on the same page and could stay friends. Kurt giggled awkwardly then settled in closer to Dave.  
>"Best friends though, Kurt?"<br>"Oh yeah, of course." He replied and was distracted by a new personal message on his blog page. He waited for Dave to leave and head home before he checked it out. He liked music too. That was a definite plus. He wasn't so sure about the Disney movies thing. He wasn't really sure how much he wanted to tell this stranger. He doubted he came from anywhere nearby so he could probably tell him his name and possibly swap numbers if it ever came to that.

**To: **

**Mmmm, I love music too but the Lion King thing disturbs me slightly. My name is Kurt, whats yours then mystery man? Well, I'm into fashion of course, I like music too and mainly musicals. I'm currently in my last year at McKinley High. Where do you go?**

**-K xox**

He looked at his blog poll and found that outfit number 3 was the favorite at the moment and he did like it. He hoped Blaine would like it too. He knew it was crazy but he couldn't shake the idea that no man was good enough for him because in some alternate world Blaine would fall in love with him and they would live happily ever after.

**From: **

**My name's Darren. I quite like musicals too and I finished school a few years ago. I take it you're 18? I'm 22, I hope that's okay. My number is (555) 459-8569 if you want to text, it's just easier y'know. **

**-D xox**

Kurt was surprised by the quick reply and his heart childishly skipped a beat, Blaine was 22. Instead of emailing his reply he decided to do something brave and spontaneous and text this man. Maybe this was the guy that would change his mind and snap him out of his Blaine Anderson obsession.

**Hey there Darren, this is Kurt. Yeah 4 years isn't that bad for an age gap. Are you going to any of the Blaine concerts then? I saw you were on his Ustream too I think. –K xox**

**From Darren: Hey there, yeah I don't mind the gap either. Actually I'm going to be at all of the gigs, even the Lima one you're going to. Maybe we could meet up there if you wanted to? –D xox**

Kurt's heart fluttered, this Darren guy must be a superfan if he was following Blaine around that much. That was just his luck. Darren was probably helplessly in love with Blaine too and they'd probably only ever talk about him; and then it struck him. _Darren might be going with his girlfriend because she loved him. _He'd have to work out whether this Darren character was going to be another Finn Hudson incident.

**To Darren:**

**Yeah, meeting up would be cool. I could meet your girlfriend then too? –K xox**

**From Darren:**

**Haha, no girlfriend. Wrong gender I'm afraid and I'm hopelessly single, too much drama with my ex's. Are you gay? If you don't mind me asking? –D xox**

Kurt laid back and let his heart entertain the idea of Darren being tall dark and handsome, willing to sweep him off his feet. Clearly his blog posts didn't make it completely obvious that he was gay.

**To Darren: Yep, I'm gay too and single. Just had an odd kiss with a friend and we both decided that it was like kissing a sibling. Major fail there. –K xox**

* * *

><p>Blaine laughed at the scene described and was delighted when he learned that Kurt was gay too and was willing to meet up with him. He had to laugh at the pure irony of him attending all the gigs. <em>I wonder what he looks like? Should I ask? He could always say no I suppose.<em> He texted him, asking for a picture and was rewarded with a picture of a beautiful boy with pale skin and perfectly coiffed chocolate colored hair. He looked like an angel.

**From Kurt: Could I see a picture of you? –K xox**

He read the message and cursed. _Oh crap, now what did he do. He could hardly send a picture and he didn't want to ignore the boy incase he thought that Blaine hadn't liked the look of him. He certainly had some thinking to do to get out of this one._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadaaaa. :) Hope you liked it. My twitter is KayleighBellax and my YouTube is nomistake123 if you're interested. Chapter will be posted within a week after kawaii01 checks it for me. ;)**

**Oh the number is random by the way. I'm English and my number is nothing like that.**

**Thank you for your support.**


	6. I'm Sorry You Couldn't Make It

**A/N: Hiiiii guys. Sorry for the late update. I've been ill and I'm back on my other two stories if anyone follows them too. Oh and HELLOOO to all my new alerters. :)**

**KlainerKlaining: It's okay Davey will be on his best behavior he told me. :P**

**OhhhSkyler: I'm reworking the guitar on Mystery Guy. I'll try and get it up sometime next week and will post the link. :D**

**Kawaii01: Thanks for being my unofficial Beta and for your continued support. :) **

**On with the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I'm sorry you couldn't make it.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was only 3 hours until Kurt would arrive at the venue for the Blaine Anderson gig with Mercedes. They were currently both at Kurt's, his Blaine CD on while they admired each others outfits and Kurt did Mercedes' makeup for her. He didn't mind how she did her makeup usually. He just fancied seeing what it would look like if he did it.<br>"So Kurt, are you looking forward to seeing Darren tonight? You haven't stopped texting him since you first started. You get this dorky grin whenever it's him. I think Blaine would be offended to learn that you were finally pining after someone else on the night of his gig." She said, stopping occasionally to blot her lips on the tissue Kurt held out to her, helping to set the lipstick.  
>"Well, he's actually going to be there tonight. He said he would be at the VIP meetings and that he'd see me there. He saw my blog post about the outfit I'd chosen and said he'd know it was me from the scarf." The coiffed teen said and tried not to blush as he ran the scarf through his fingers slowly.<br>"I'm glad you're coming 'Cedes. He could be an axe murderer or something." He added as an afterthought then giggled, nervously hoping that wasn't the case. He really was looking forward to meeting Darren. He sounded really nice from what he had heard.

* * *

><p>"So I know we wanted to do the meet and greet after the show for the VIP's but I just heard that they want you to model for the new Diesel for men. It means we have to fly out to England tomorrow afternoon. I need you to do the meet first so I can go to the hotel relatively early and sort out the contract. Just behave yourself." Andy said as he ran around backstage at the Lima venue, with a clipboard and his earpiece in, seemingly talking to someone as well as Blaine as he explained the plans. Blaine just rolled his eyes and continued pulling at his shirt nervously. He hated having other people dress him and style his hair. He did like his curls occasionally but it seemed his styling team didn't.<p>

The musician checked his phone and smiled as he saw a message from Kurt.  
><strong>From Kurt: Hey there, I'm at the venue. Can't wait to see Blaine. Its going to be awesome. I just know it! Are you here yet? – K xox<br>**He squeezed his eyes shut briefly while he thought about what to do. He didn't want to tell him that he was there because he'd start looking for him and might get offended if he refused to meet up with him. He also didn't want to lie to him and say that he wasn't there yet. The meet and greet was due to start in about a half hour and he figured not replying would be the best idea; he **was** meeting the guy soon after all. His stomach gave a nervous flutter and he shook his head. It had to be nerves. Sure he'd been nervous for the first few gigs but he was used to it now. Strange.

"Get off me." Blaine snapped as his makeup artist (were they trying to _turn_ him gay?) tried to apply some more powder to his cheeks, claiming he looked a little shiny. He shrugged and looked down at his bad-boy attire. He hated that Andy was focusing on Blaine's female fans and that he tried to make Blaine look super manly for all of his gigs. He just thought they made him look stupid. He walked through to the backstage lounge and took his seat on one of the loveseats. Andy instructed he sit there and that they would let the small number of VIP's into the area one group at a time as they had for the previous venues. He was kind of sad that it was all coming to an end but he was happy to have his quiet days and semi-private life back.

He was astoundingly polite to the first group of three girls who giggled hysterically and demanded several pictures and signings. They were all lovely girls but he was getting bored of everyone acting so star-struck when they met him; he still didn't feel _famous._ He made it through some other individuals when a man entered and he sighed when he saw that he was merely there for his girlfriend. _Was Kurt even coming? Maybe he was upset that he hadn't seen "Darren" and decided to go home._ He was snapped from his thoughts when a young man coughed quietly.  
>"Excuse me. Mr Anderson?" The boy said in a beautifully pitched voice. Blaine shook his head and looked up, the first thing that caught his attention was the scarf he was wearing. This was <em>him<em>. Of course it was. This boy was impossibly beautiful and angelic. The purple and gray starry scarf looked so much better draped around the boy's slender, pale neck.

* * *

><p>"'Cedes. Stop complaining. I told you we'd have to wait outside and that it was cold." Kurt snapped as they waited in line at the venue. It said on their ticket that they had to queue in a different place to the others and would be shown to their front row seats and would have their meet and greet after. Kurt shrugged at the slight change of plan that the large security guard announced and he shook nervously, trying to find his piece of paper that had a few of the best questions written on from readers of his blog.<p>

He and Mercedes hummed some of their favorite Blaine Anderson songs to keep themselves busy. Kurt fired of a text to Darren to ask whether he was there yet. He'd had a bit of a hair malfunction just before they were due to leave and they'd ended up at the back of the VIP queue. He strained his neck to see whether he could see another man in the crowd. His view was obscured by a group of excitable girls in insanely high heels and short skirts and he huffed in annoyance. The queue slowly went down in front of them and soon they were at the front. Kurt insisted that Mercedes go first by herself because Kurt wanted all the time he could get and being at the end of the queue might end up being a good thing for him after all. Mercedes entered the room nervously and Kurt sighed as the door closed and he was left alone outside in the cold.

While he waited he hummed the melody to Mystery Guy and he couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder. _Why __**had**__ he used guy instead of girl? Maybe he was gay. No, he can't be; that Chelsea girl is always attached to him. Even if he was gay it didn't mean he'd be even remotely interested in him. He was just another fan that meant nothing to him apart from paying his wage. He was probably a stuck up celebrity jerk anyway. _  
>"You the last one, kid?" A gruff voice broke into his thoughts and he nodded quietly, mentally preparing himself for meeting his idol. He stepped through the doors and frowned as he saw the man himself gazing into the distance. Kurt stood silently infront of him and adjusted his scarf nervously.<br>"Excuse me. Mr Anderson?" He asked finally when he saw that the man wasn't going to snap out of it any time soon.

* * *

><p>"Hey there, sorry. I was just thinking about the setlist." The tanned man lied then winced slightly, already hating lying to this angelic boy. He's even more beautiful now than he is in the pictures. He watched curiously as the boy held his hand out. That was different, everyone else he'd met over the two weeks either invaded his personal space and launched at him, hugging him tightly, or they had looked too terrified to go anywhere near him. He shook Kurt's hand and waited for him to make the next move, curious where this was going to go.<br>"I'm Kurt Hummel." The pale boy said and Blaine had to bite his lip, trying his hardest not to look like he already knew this. Instead he just nodded. "I have a couple of questions if that's alright. From a few… friends of mine." Kurt said after a short pause and Blaine nodded.

"Well the first one. What is your favorite type of movie and why?"  
>"I'm going to have to show my dorky side and say that Disney films are my secret favorite. They're so innocent and they remind me of my child. They also seem to always have a very useful moral behind them all. Except High School Musical." He added and Kurt laughed, the sound was musical and Blaine hoped that his brain could capture that sound so he could remember it clearly. Kurt looked at him, questioningly and Blaine thought he saw a flash of suspicion and recognition in his voice.<br>"The second one is which artist would you most like to work with if you had the chance to work with anyone?"  
>"A difficult one. You might laugh but I always like David Guetta's style of music and I think rapping with Nicki Minaj would be pretty cool." He answered honestly and laughed a little as Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise then pondered his answer before nodding approvingly.<br>"I know you get this so much; but is it okay if I get a picture with you. Just to rub it in my friends faces." He added and shifted his weight between his feet.  
>"No-one ever asks. So because you asked so nicely you can have as many as you like." He said and took Kurt's phone from him, holding it out at arms length and laughing at the squeak Kurt made when he pulled him closer.<p>

"Nice scarf." Blaine said as Kurt was told to leave reluctantly after Blaine had signed his CD. He'd felt daring and written it on the inside of the case, adamant that Kurt wouldn't look at the message until he was home. "Dear Kurt, it was amazing meeting you. I know slightly more than I let on. Sorry I didn't say anything. We should meet up if that's okay with you? 'Darren' AKA Blaine Anderson. (555) 459-8569 xox

* * *

><p>Kurt left the meet and greet on a high. Blaine had answered his questions honestly and he'd also taken 4 photo's with him which Kurt remembered to save to his phone as well as the memory card. He <strong>couldn't<strong> lose them. He stuffed his CD in his bag and stood outside the door briefly while he texted Darren.  
><strong>To Darren:<br>I guess you didn't feel too well or I missed you. He's going on in 20 minutes. Shame we couldn't meet up. :( -K xox  
><strong>Kurt hit send and then turned around, confused. Blaine was still the other side of the door and he could have sworn that Blaine's phone bleeped a few seconds after his message had sent successfully. He chewed his lip in thought and then dismissed the idea as delusional hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNN… Anyways. What do you guys think of the Chapter? Kurtsie will look at his signing soon. Promise. I have a new Glee-only twitter account. My name is KlaineAddictKay . I do covers on Youtube too if anyones interested. My name on that is nomistake123 or KayleighBellaMusic . **

**KayleighBellax**


	7. Maybe, Someday

**Hey people, are we ready for a new chapter? I hope so! :) Oh and I've nearly hit 75 alerters which is crazy awesome. THANKS.**

**Klainerklaining: Don't worry, its fineee. I never intended to put Karofsky in but he will come in handy later. No more budding romance, I promise. :) Glad you're enjoying it.**

**Anderpson: I can't wait for him to find outtt either! ;)**

**Klainecorystarkid3: N'awwwww. Thankya. **

**DaisyDee323: I love your name and I too am antsy for him to find out too.**

**Klainefame: Thanks for the suggestion… I am considering it. :)**

**Kawaii01: Thank you billions, again. :)**

**OhhhSkyler: My friend, wait no longer…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Maybe, Someday.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, he's even more incredible in person." Kurt gushed once he'd found his seat on the front row, right in the middle thanks to his amazing best friend. Mercedes nodded and watched curiously as Kurt babbled on, fiddling with his scarf, something he always did when he was nervous. "He wrote in my CD and everything. Hang on, I'll just get it." He said and began fishing around in his bag for it, giving up and snapping his eyes forward as the support act took her place on stage. Kurt watched as the girl sat nervously on the stool at the front of the stage and plugged in her acoustic guitar. She played for about 30 minutes and they were both pleasantly surprised at how much they liked her raspy voice mixing with the acoustic guitar and simple melody.<p>

Mercedes decided to show Kurt her picture with Blaine and decided it was cute; he mentally noted that Blaine wasn't actually touching her and felt a spark of excitement run through him. He showed Mercedes the few pictures they had taken and she nudged him suggestively, giving him a wink which made him turn a dark shade of scarlet. He pouted then looked at the bag underneath his seat which was marked "VIP goodies" and he grinned when he saw various programs and other merchandise which all bore Blaine's signature somewhere. The leather wristband was the nicest, he thought, so he secured it on his wrist and jumped up to applaud the man himself when he walked onstage with his band. He couldn't help but notice that Mercedes hadn't got a wristband and neither had any of the other people around him. He merely shrugged and thanked his good fortune.

Halfway through his set, one song from the interval Blaine walked to grab his guitar and sat on the bar stool that had been replaced from the earlier act's performance.  
>"I thought that because you guys are the wildcard and a certain "FashionBroadwayStar" campaigned so hard to get me here, that I'd share a new original song with you." Blaine said and Mercedes instinctively wrapped an arm around Kurt when she grinned at him and saw that he'd suddenly gotten very pale. He locked eyes with Blaine and could have sworn he saw him smirk in his general direction and he gaped slightly.<p>

"I feel like I know you, already." Blaine began to sing, never taking his eyes off of the front row. Kurt instantly recognized it as "Mystery Guy" and was transfixed by the way the young artist sang and played with such emotion; it was almost as if he was singing to someone in the room. As the last few chords rang out Kurt was snapped from his reverie and looked up at the man who was talking again. "And also because you guys are the wildcard I have a special opportunity for one VIP here tonight. You get the chance to come up on stage with me to sing my new song "Maybe Someday" and the video will be used as the official music video." He said and there was a deafening roar from the crowd as Kurt joined in. _That would be __**so**__ awesome. _He thought as they announced the break in the show. He slung his new Blaine bag over his shoulder and walked with his best friend to the concessions stand, waiting for Mercedes to get some of her beloved "tots". He grabbed his CD from his bag and was about to open it when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kurt. It's me, Chandler. I didn't think I'd see you there." The boy said and Kurt smiled happily. He'd met the excitable boy during a trip to Between The Sheets and he'd been so struck by his happy demeanor that they'd switched numbers. They had texted constantly for a few weeks and then it kind of dwindled on Kurt's part. He got so caught up in Darren that he'd totally forgotten the other boy. The countertenor shoved his CD away and pulled Chandler into a tight hug.  
>"Hey there, sorry I haven't texted you. It's been a manic week. How are you?" He asked and gently tugged Chandler to one side, away from the bustle of people. He took in the boy's appearance and nodded approvingly. He was wearing his black skinny jeans and a Blaine shirt, his hat and glasses and Kurt thought he couldn't look cuter.<br>"Oh, I'm fine thanks. I meant to ask if you were coming to this but I totally forgot." He said and eyed the bag on Kurt's shoulder. "You're a VIP? That's so totally amazing." He hugged Kurt again and let go, hurrying back to his seat when they announced the second half. Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked back, awaiting Blaine's reappearance eagerly.

* * *

><p>Blaine came skipping out happily, holding a see-through bag with pieces of paper in, holding the names of all the VIP's present. He knew there was no way that he could pick Kurt on purpose because his manager had folded the papers up and mixed them around. He looked out at his adoring crowd and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he pulled out a piece of paper. He set the bag on the ground and opened the small folded piece of paper, gasping quietly.<br>"K-Kurt Hummel." He read out and looked down at the VIP seating area where the spotlight had just illuminated the winner. Kurt looked at his friend beside him then back up at the stage. The angelic boy shook his head in disbelief then stood up, walking with security that helped him onto the stage. He gave a shy nod to the large crowd and he could vaguely make out Chandler waving excitedly.

"So, Kurt. We've got a copy of the lyrics for you and we've highlighted the bits for you to sing. Don't worry about what you sound like. We're going to use clips for the music video so the singing will be all me. I'll play it through a few times so you and the audience can get used to it." Blaine said and Kurt merely nodded then pouted at Blaine before turning to look at the large amount of other people watching him intently.

"_He's sat in his class,  
>Waiting for the time to pass.<br>So he could get home,  
>Where he could be all alone.<em>

_Sometimes it could get too much  
>But he would never give up.<br>Don't let em get their own way._

_You're gonna have your day  
>Where you will move far away<br>From the bullies and thieves  
>With tricks up their sleeves.<br>You're gonna have your day,  
>You'll make it all the way.<br>Maybe someday._

_He wrote his songs  
>That didn't last too long.<br>Wanting so much to pack,  
>And for someone to sing his songs back.<em>

_Sometimes it could get too much  
>But he would never give up.<br>Don't let em get their own way._

_You're gonna have your day  
>Where you will move far away<br>From the bullies and thieves  
>With tricks up their sleeves.<br>You're gonna have your day,  
>You'll make it all the way.<br>Maybe someday._

_He's strolling down 5th Avenue  
>Doing things you're never gonna do.<br>All thanks to you,  
>You made him stronger;<br>Hold on for longer.  
>All I have to say,<br>Is "Screw you."_

_He's having the perfect day.  
>He's finally moved away,<br>From all the bullies and thieves  
>With tricks up their sleeves.<br>He's having the perfect day,  
>He makes it all the way,<br>Each and every day."_

Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes. The song was so emotional and sounded like he might have written it from his own experience. After they'd heard it the second time the cameramen got into their places and Blaine began singing. Kurt licked his lips subconsciously as he waited for his part; when it arrived he sang, causing Blaine to gape at him because of the noise that left his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly shorter chapter but it felt natural to break here. Just uploading this at the same time as my Man Who Can't Be Moved and Permanent Marker covers are uploading to youtube.**

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I'm hooked on The Storm by GayForKurt. Hahaha. Oh, the song used is "Maybe Someday" by me. Bit creative I am. Again. I'm on Youtube as nomistake123 and twitter as KayleighBellax feel free to review and contact me.  
>Kay<br>xox**


	8. What Happened Last Night?

**A/N: SORRRYYY! About taking so long. Forgive me? I also need your help. I have an artist page on FACEBOOK for this fic and my other works. Just search Kayleigh Bella  and like it? 25 Likes mean I'm worthy of a username. Wooo!**

**Michelle: Sorry for being very cruel. ;)**

**KlaineFame: There you go. **

**EnglishGleek: Hehe. Me too 3**

**Becca: Glad you're enjoying it. **

**Kawaii01: raaar. Thanks :D**

**Stacekins: Here is your update.**

**OhhhSkyler: Bleurh. Sorryyy. I'm still not happy with how it sounds. When it's up I'll dedicate it to you. ;)**

**EDIT: Sofia has made me aware that there are a few continuity errors surrounding Blaine's phone. I meant for him to lose it (as written in the next chapter) but completely forgot to change it. SORRY. 04/03/2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boo, I can't believe you're going to be in Blaine 'hottie' Anderson's music video. That's so awesome." Mercedes raved on their way back from the venue. "I know, 'Cedes. I can't wait to tell Dad. You never know, Blaine's manager might have been there, seen my immeasurable talent and decided to sign me to his contract as soon as possible."He joked but secretly entertained the fantasy in his head. He could have it all and finally show those bullies that he's better than they'll ever be. Mercedes let herself into Kurt's house when they arrived and noticed that Burt was still up, waiting for them no doubt.<br>"Hey kids." The oldest Hummel said when they walked in to the sitting room to see him watching highlights of that night's game. Kurt couldn't help but love his Dad for being so protective when it was right to be, he'd waited up to make sure his son had returned safely and Kurt felt an odd sense of pride swell inside him. "How was the concert?"  
>"Oh, Dad. It was so awesome. I got picked to sing on stage and I'm going to be in Blaine's new music video. His music video's go GLOBAL Dad. My face will go GLOBAL." The soprano explained quickly, Mercedes giggling slightly at his excitement, hoping that his father had understood at least part of what he had said. Burt nodded as he tried to make sense of what he'd just said. Kurt hugged his father quickly then went down to his bedroom, chatting excitedly with Mercedes.<p>

They both unpacked their VIP bags to look at the merchandise they'd been given and Kurt suddenly remembered that he hadn't looked at what Blaine had written in his CD. He turned it over in his hands nervously while Mercedes was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He finally got up the courage and opened it, looking at the artist's loopy writing, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to read.  
>"'Cedes. You won't believe this." Kurt shrieked as he checked his phone to see if the numbers matched, and they did. He'd been talking to Blaine for weeks and he didn't know it was him. <em>No wonder he'd been really against sending Kurt a picture of himself. Technically "Darren" had also been at the gig so he shouldn't really be angry at his text friend-turned superstar.<em> He showed her the CD and she practically began hyperventilating as she shook him excitedly.  
>"What are you waiting for Boo, you have to text him. Like now."<p>

**To Blaine (Darren): Hey there, I still can't believe this is you. How did you find the gig? –K xox**

Kurt pressed send with shaking hands and waited with baited breath for a reply. He went to get ready for bed himself, coming back to do his night time regimen. He didn't receive any reply by 1am and decided he would wait until morning.

* * *

><p>"Andy, I don't understand why they want me for the new Diesel ad. I also don't understand why they want me to go to England straight from my gig." Blaine complained as he lounged in his seat in Andy's private jet. Straight after the gig Andy had come in all excited and talking about an opportunity that had just come up for him and they had to get a plane to London. Immediately. Or not so immediately, Blaine'd thought to himself when he found that his best friend Chelsea was waiting for him on the plane.<br>"Hello gorgeous." She drawled in her New Jersey accent. Chelsea was a very good looking girl; he knew that in a subjective way. They'd been friends ever since she'd leant Blaine her fairy wand in 3rd grade. She had long wavy blonde hair and a figure that most women would kill to have. The day that he came out to her, he could see she was a bit saddened by the news. Ever since then she'd respected his decision to keep his sexuality a mystery to the paparazzi and his family.

After a few hours napping Blaine decided that he wanted to learn a new song that he could use for a few charity gigs that he would be doing later in the year. He giggled quietly to himself as a tune came into his head by his secretly favorite teen sensation.

_If I was your boyfriend i'd never let you go,  
>I could take you places you aint never been before.<br>I got money in my hands that i'd really like to blow._

"This about someone **you'd** really like to blow?" Chelsea said sleepily as she stirred in her seat, opening her eyes and watching him color delightfully. She laughed as he put his guitar down, sulking as he stopped singing. She pouted back then sat in the seat next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing their noses together, like she always used to when he was upset or she'd done something to annoy him.  
>"Might be, what do you care?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low so he sounded annoyed but he couldn't help the small smile that he let show as she winked at him.<br>"Who is he? He better not be some crazy stalker fan. Please tell me it's not Andy. You know he's straight and married." She teased, trying to make the conversation light-hearted as she knew his sexuality was still a tense topic for him.  
>"Well he is a fan; but I'm a fan of him too. Is that weird?" He asked as he reached for his laptop and showed her Kurt's facebook page that he'd found when he was still being "Darren". He looked at the picture of him and Kurt that he had uploaded when he'd got back from the gig.<br>"He's hot. Definitely get on that." Was his best friend's only reply as she looked through the pictures, suddenly gasping when she realized he'd mentioned he was a blogger a few days back. "He's **the** blogger?" She asked incredulously and squeezed him into a tight hug when he nodded shyly before blushing. "This is so awesome!" She squealed again.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke in the morning, blurry eyed as he looked over at Mercedes who was still sleeping soundly beside him. He checked his phone and was surprised to learn that it was nearly 11am and he hadn't woken sooner. He had two messages from Chandler and he couldn't help but smile at how ridiculously cheery this boy was all the time.<br>**From Chandler:  
>Hey there Kurt. The gig was amazing last night, wasn't it? You were so awesome singing up there. It's so good to see you again. It's been too long. Well it's only been a few weeks but you know. C xx<br>From Chandler:  
>Do you fancy meeting up today? We need to have a catch up! C xx<strong>

Kurt grinned as he set his phone down in the bathroom as he performed his morning skin regimen. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he remembered the events of the night before. He'd loved the thrill of performing for lots of people and he hoped that he'd still have time for music when he pursued his career in the fashion world.  
><strong>To Chandler:<br>Yeah, how about 2pm? 'Cedes is going home at 1 and that'll give me enough time to get ready. Lima Bean? – K xox  
><strong>He sent the message and went to rouse his best friend, jumping on the bed excitedly. "C'mon 'Cedes it's wakey time." He sang loudly as he continued to bounce up and down like an excitable 8 year old at Christmas. Mercedes sighed and opened one eye.  
>"Hello to you too Kurt." She scowled at him before pulling herself into a sitting position. "Can we go for a walk until you have to go 'Cedes? I wanted to talk to you about everything from last night." He asked seriously then grinned again as he stopped jumping and dropped to his knees by her side. Reluctantly she nodded and went into his bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Kurt walked into his large wardroberoom and locked the door, getting changed too. When he emerged from the wardrobe Mercedes was reviewing some of the footage that had been put up on YouTube by fans from last night's gig.

"Boo, have you noticed when you were singing, Blaine kept staring at you in this weirdly adoring way? I think it's quite cute and apparently the uploader is very jealous of you." She said as she looked up at him briefly then beckoned him over. He looked at the numerous comments that were already posted, some unkind but the majority, like Mercedes, had picked up on Blaine's adoring glances. _Maybe there was more to Blaine than everyone thought._

* * *

><p>Blaine grunted as he checked the time on his smashed, <em>hang on when did that happen?<em>, watch. 3:26am on Monday morning. _Great. Where the hell am I again? Oh crap. Andy won't be happy about this. _He thought as he took in his surroundings. People littered the apartment, all in varying states of unconsciousness. He held his head as it pounded and looked at the empty bottle of vodka beside him. _Apparently he partied hard._ He looked around for his phone, to no avail. He walked out of the room as quietly as possible and made his way down to Chelsea's and his room. He let himself in and was met with a steely glare from his best female friend.  
>"Look at this." She said simply and handed him her phone.<br>**From Andy:  
>What the hell is this Blaine? Where the hell are you?<strong>

He winced and opened the attachment that was also in her inbox, also from her Manager. It was a video taken on a cell of him standing on a table in the very room he was laid in. He was clearly drunk and was singing an ironic song at the top of his lungs as it pounded from some iPod speakers.

_I got a hangover, woah.  
>I been drinking too much for sure.<br>I got a hangover, woah.  
>I got an empty cup pour me some more.<em>

_So I can go until I blow up,  
>I can drink until I throw up<br>I don't ever ever want to grow up.  
>I wanna keep it going, keep keep it going.<em>

"Wassup Blainers? I never picked you as a Taio Cruz man. Nice dancing." She said after he had finished watching, laughter clear in her voice. "I suggest next time we come to England you don't do the ad then get blind drunk. I saw that Kurt kid tweeted this morning. No doubt he's seen you and that blonde stripper hoe on the front of your fan page. Not cool dude." She chastised.

_Kurt, oh crap. Stripper hoe? Oh crap. I'm so dead._ He clicked on the link that Chelsea had just opened on a celeb news website and felt sick as he saw someone from the party had snapped him making out sloppily with a blonde girl who looked a little younger than him. He could see why Chelsea had called her a stripper. _This is so not going to go down well with anyone. _ Blaine sighed as he gave her back the phone, falling face first onto her bed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, I just got a new notification saying a new picture of Blaine was posted on his fan site." Mercedes said as they drank their coffee in a small café on Kurt's street. He followed the link from his own notification and his face fell.<br>"I don't want to talk about it." Kurt cut his best friend off as she saw the picture too and was about to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, what do you think happened? I know ;)<br>Next Time: Blaine calls Kurt and tries to explain what he can't even remember. **

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:<strong>

**Hangover by Taio Cruz**

**Boyfriend by Justin Bieber**

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas for this story? You can keep in direct contact with me on Facebook on my Artist page.<strong>

**Two questions. Does anyone wanna write a Klaine fic with me? :D and does anyone have any requests for me to sing on YouTube. There will be a dedication in it for you! ;)**


	9. He's Just Two Blocks From Home

**SilverWhiteDragon: So do I, do you have anything in mind? ;)**

**Putsomerecordson: I have no idea tbh, I just wanted a new one as I deserted The Designer and the Director. *guilt* but I'm like months behind on finishing my chapter for wizard girl for our collab.**

**Wizardgirl76: I'm sowwie I'm behind on our story. Still love me?**

**Ahhh. Yes. Umm, I would like to ask who you guys wanna see character wise. Wes is here now, would you like to see Niff instead of just hear about them. Rewatching season 3 Sebastian is just a no and I feel really sorry for Dave. Any of the ND guys you'd like to see? Lemme know. Oooh also ta to those of you who voted on my profile; challenge accepted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : He's Just 2 Blocks From Home.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Boo I don't want to talk about it." Kurt scowled at Mercedes as he waited for her to depart; he was meeting Chandler and she promised she wouldn't play third wheel. He hugged her goodbye and ordered himself a vanilla iced drink from the cheery barista at the Lima Bean. He always used to drink the milky vanilla concoction when he'd had a bad day at school.<br>"I know I shouldn't because it's a moment on the lips; a lifetime on the hips as they say." He mumbled after his thank you for the beverage.  
>"But they're gorgeous hips." Chandler said and Kurt squealed as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Chandler knew Kurt was jumpy and wasn't surprised when the taller teen flinched then hugged him back briefly.<p>

"I'll have one of those too." After briefly glancing at their menu. He liked the small coffee shop that Kurt had chosen for their catch up; though he never went there much. He admired the cosy booth they'd settled into and he liked the way Kurt pulled his scarf a little closer around him, trying to fight the rapidly approaching winter. He needed to remember to buy Kurt the new McQueen scarf for Christmas.

"Okay. I can't wait any longer. NYU accepted me for fashion." The boy grinned then pushed his oversized glasses up his nose as he bounced excitedly in his seat, waving his letter in front of Kurt. He watched as Kurt's far away distracted glance turned to one of genuine happiness and interest at the mention of fashion and New York. Kurt had arranged the catch up to also discuss his university acceptance letter which he handed to Chandler who squealed with joy. _Kurt had got accepted at the __**same**__ university for the __**same **__ course as he had!_

Kurt was glad that all the talk of NYU had distracted him from Blaine. He genuinely was happy that he and Chandler were attending NYU together. Atleast he'd have a friend there and maybe they could get an apartment together. He entertained the idea while subconsciously sipping his drink. "So I saw Blaine's new update; it seems he's a real celebrity now, partying hard and all that." He said and hearing _his_ name snapped him back to reality.  
>"Yeah, it does look like it." Kurt replied; chewing the straw in his drink anxiously. Chandler noticed his saddened expression and put it down to the fact that his idol had turned "bad". He hoped that he and Kurt could sit together in their classes. It'd be so much easier to know someone there. Hopefully it'd be the start of a beautiful relationship.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!" Andy demanded when he stormed into the hotel room and stared at Blaine who still had his head buried in the covers. Chelsea was sat by him separating his curls; something she always did to try and soothe him. Blaine lifted his head briefly to acknowledge his manager.<br>"I got drunk, so what? Everyone does it." He finally said, sitting up to look at his best friend before rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Well not everyone gets drunk with strippers and the snaps go worldwide." The older man said sadly and sat by his 'client'. "You can be a kid just try not to have too much fun publicly." He said and rested his hand on Blaine's arm. "Just behave." He added finally before answering his phone to deny even more rumours from the press.

Chelsea waited until Andy had left to do a few managerial things before sighing and pulling her rockstar into her arms. "Blaine, Kurt's going to see this." She murmered softly, hoping it might spur him to think more carefully about his actions.  
>"Don't remind me, Chel." He said finally before pulling the covers back over his head again.<p>

* * *

><p>"No dad, I'm fine. I promise. Chandler and I are all unpacked and he's cooking spaghetti bolognaise as we speak. Okay, I will. I love you." The fashionista said as he put his phone on their newly delivered oak table. He hated being away from his real family and McKinley family but they'd all gone their separate ways. He also hadn't heard from Blaine. He was silly to even think that he'd call. It'd been 3 months since he'd seen the picture of the star and his "friend." No-one had heard anything since; but he'd been rumoured to be lying low to try and rebuild his reputation. <em>Couldn't blame him.<em> "Kurtie. Food's ready." Chandler called from the kitchen excitedly, adorable grin plastered on his face. It was Friday evening and their classes didn't start until Monday. They'd arrived in the morning and managed to arrange everything in record time.

Their flat was a 20 minute walk from NYU and they'd been lucky because it was on the market to rent for a reasonably cheap price and they'd agreed to have it the very same day; without seeing it first. It was, of course, on the small side and Chandler and he were going to have to share the only bedroom; complete with double bed. They were both a bit nervous about the sleeping arrangements but neither voiced their concerns.

"To a new beginning." Chandler said and raised his glass of champagne to gently 'clink' it with Kurt's as he agreed with the toast. Chandler really wasn't all that bad, he could be too happy sometimes but Kurt chose to quietly avoid him when he was like that. Kurt twisted a piece of pasta around his fork and popped it into his mouth, his lips smacking slightly in appreciation.  
>"This is seriously good Chandler. I'll do the dishes every day if you promise to keep cooking for us." Kurt blurted out after his first fork full. The other boy blushed silently then reached a hand out to touch Kurt's.<br>"I'll do whatever you need me too." Chandler mumbled to himself, happy that Kurt was smiling and felt safe.

* * *

><p>"Wes!" Blaine said with a grin as his best friend from Dalton knocked on his door. He'd been under house arrest since the party and he hadn't seen Wes since he'd gotten signed; exactly a year ago. He embraced his friend tightly and grinned at him.<p>

"How _is_ my favourite rockstar?" Wes finally asked when his friend finally released him. He hadn't heard from him since his "wild night out"; then he'd got a call from an unknown number and Blaine explained that he'd lost his phone after the party and had got his number from Jeff who he'd seen in Central Park with his boyfriend Nick. He kind of guessed they'd end up together; he just wasn't sure whether either boy would admit their feelings.

"I'm good, Wes. I'm sorry I lost your number." He said and gave him puppy dog eyes, pouting as he flicked through his new phone.  
>"So where's this angel boy you've been telling me about?!" Wes asked and sat close to him on his large luxury sofa. "You talked about him every time you called and now nothing."<br>"Well I lost his number when I lost my phone and I looked him up on Facebook and he's at New York University."  
>"That's only two blocks from here."<br>"I know, I want to see him but I need you to come with me. I'm kind of scared."  
>"I'll go with you B, but you need to buy me coffee afterwards."<br>"Deal." He smiled then raced over to one of the many mirrors, frantically trying to make his hair look normal. He hoped Kurt wasn't mad at him; he had to understand that Blaine had lost his phone. He wanted to call, he just couldn't. He wished Andy would just give in and let him have his own Facebook profile to talk to people.

Wes waited patiently while Blaine checked and rechecked his hair and appearance. "It's a Saturday morning. He's probably still in sweats. He'd not gonna' care if your hair is gelled to within an inch of it's life or not. " Wes chastised him then grinned teasingly. Blaine batted his friend lightly then turned to lock his door firmly and set out into the street.

"I got his address from Mercedes—"  
>"Not weird at all."<br>"Because he rather likes her and ended up with her number." Blaine grumbled before pulling his hood up to try and conceal his appearance as best he could.  
>"It's crazy that you have to dress up or women will throw themselves at you. We were all pretty sure you were gay; s'pose it's half true." Wes mused while they walked down the crowded streets; Blaine looking suspiciously on edge.<br>"Dude, you looking like that is going to make people either think escaped convict or celebrity. Tone it down." The two managed to avoid the few people that did second glance them and made it safely to a neat looking apartment block. He caught the door as someone was leaving and ascended the stairs with Wes, buzzing the doorbell when they finally made it to Kurt's door.

* * *

><p>"Door Chandler, you can get it." Kurt called out whilst mid-way through his morning skincare routine. Chandler grinned at how domestic they already sounded and opened the door. He couldn't have ever guessed that <strong>Blaine Anderson<strong> would be at his door with a hot friend too.  
>"Umm, hey there. Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked, nervously fiddling with his strings on his hoody as the young boy looked at him with a startled expression.<br>"Kurt. Blaine Anderson is here to see you." He shouted through and heard a yelp from Kurt's corner of the bedroom.  
>"O-Okay. Give me a second." He choked out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnn. Again. What did you think? Sorry I've been MIA YET AGAIN. Constructive criticisms?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Blaine meets Kurt properly and they vow to go for drinks in a few weeks time. Kurt sees someone he thought sure was in his past for good…<strong>


	10. He Isn't Just

Kurt hurriedly patted his own skin with the muslin cloth he kept for that exact reason. He took his Alice band off and threw it into the drawer with all of his other beauty accessories; he could say his fringe was spiked up as a bold fashion statement. He took one last look into his vanity mirror and sighed unhappily; it'd have to do. He finished by smoothing down some invisible creases in his clothing before making his way into the main room where **the** Blaine Anderson was indeed waiting for him.

"What are you here for Blaine? The pictures speak for themselves." He bit out trying to ignore the teenaged part of him that swooned because his heartthrob was in their front room, looking for him.  
>"I came to say i'm sorry" he paused and thought quickly before adding "and i wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner at my house tonight; just us?" Blaine finally spoke up, noticing how the other boy's cheeks flushed when he was angry. He hadn't originally planned to invite him over but he'd grossly underestimated just how upset Kurt was with him; and he didn't like it. He looked over to Wes who was fortunately having his own conversation with Kurt's roommate. Kurt seemed to entertain the idea for a moment before replacing his pensive look with a steely glare once more.<br>"I don't think so Blaine, but thank you. It doesn't take much to invite someone over and then have your kitchen staff cook a meal for us."  
>"I don't have <strong>any<strong> house staff, thank **you** very much. Here's my address, it's up to you. Take it or leave it." The musician said and handed Kurt a post-it note with his address on after he'd written it. He grabbed Wes' arm and dragged him away from his conversation with Chandler.

Wes linked an arm through Blaine's as they walked back to his large house and Blaine resumed his collapsed-on-the-couch stance once more. He pulled a nearby cushion into his arms and placed it lightly over his own face as he sighed angrily. "Wes, what if i've got this all wrong? Kurt's so nice and i don't want to lead him on to only decide a few months or even years down the line that i'm straight and only like women." He finally said once he'd formulated his sentence. He scowled and laid back against the couch, sighing again but more dramatically.  
>"Dude, this might sound mean but why don't you just have dinner with him tonight, providing you haven't upset him too much, and see whether you feel anything more than friendly. You could also consult Jeff and Nick on the ways of the gays." The other boy teased then laughed, pulling Blaine close amicably before running a hand through his hair and ruffling it up playfully. They sat there for a few minutes before deciding that Blaine would need a menu and also some ingredients if he wanted their dinner to even happen that evening.<p>

While he and Wes were trawling the best foodie websites for recipes Wes looked at his phone when it made a sound to signify he had a message. "Chandler said that Kurt wanted to text you whether he was coming or not but you never gave him your new number since 'the incident'. I'm jut going to give it to him anyway." Wes said and then shrugged nonchalantly, pretending not to notice how Blaine smiled a little when Kurt's name was mentioned. After received a message from Kurt promptly that just said "I hope your chef taught you well. I'll see you tonight. K" Blaine smiled to himself and then continued to search the internet for the perfect dishes.

* * *

><p>The musician settled on Spaghetti for the main course and a rich chocolate Brownie with ice cream for dessert. He decided against a starter or anything too fancy because he was trying to convince Kurt that he was a regular guy that a lot of people liked to listen to. He half-thought about calling Andy his manager and asking for him to help him get the ingredients he needed; but he thought against it when Wes compiled a list and dragged him towards the nearest supermarket. The two friends collected all the items they needed from the list relatively quickly and encountered a few individuals that recognized Blaine. Wes decided to wait around while his friend signed autographs, posed for pictures and answered questions. Wes stood close to his friend but sighed as he was ignored completely. <em>I really do feel sorry for Kurt if this is what he's going to have to endure if they go out anywhere. I suppose things will be a little different if or when the Press find out who Kurt is and what his relationship with Blaine was. Kurt seems strong though, he's going to need to be. <em>  
>Wes waited patiently by Blaine's side and linked their arms as they walked back to his large house. Blaine entered and was relieved that his security system (including key card and a special code) informed him that no-one had accessed his house since they had last.<p>

* * *

><p>They both walked in and Blaine set the ingredients on the counter top. While doing this it suddenly dawned on him that he didn't know where any of the utensils or other cooking equipment was kept in his <strong>own<strong> house. It wasn't his fault, not really, he'd only been living here for less than a year. It was an extravagant present from his manager for signing a major record deal. He also had a very bad habit of ordering takeaway or living off bacon sandwiches like a real musician (okay so that part was his fault.) He searched around for utensils while Wes looked for the other equipment they would need. Thankfully they had found the tight bowls and saucepans for the job and the pasta strainer they would also need. Once they had assembled the ingredients and the equipment they both looked at one another blankly. They laughed together and used Blaine's iPad to follow the recipe carefully.

It took them until late afternoon for them to finish preparing both courses; finally putting both in the oven. Wes noticed that while they were cooking (or at least trying to) Blaine was getting increasingly more nervous as 6pm fast approached. Blaine disappeared to get changed into some black skin-tight jeans and a plain white shirt.  
>"Everything will be fine, Blaine. You've charmed the pants off practically every girl in the country." "Yes, but he's not a silly teenage girl, he's... Kurt..." He finished, trying not to make it sound like he was already planning their life together with a husky called Jackson.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next: DATE NIGHT - How will it go?<strong>


	11. I'm Not Like That

**Hello there lovely readers.**** Can i first say OH MY GOD. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 1260 VIEWS IN ****ONE DAY****! I literally couldn't believe it! I'm up to 1700 members and 400 visitors THIS MONTH. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**I want to do a Vlog on my YouTube channel mentioning every person who has alerted and favourited by their pen name. If you want your real name used then message me. I would also love to do a song in the video too, any requests?**

**Oh and i was alerted to inconsistencies in Chapter 8 which have been changed and emboldened. Thanks Sofia! :)  
><strong>

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: I'm Not Like That...<br>**

* * *

><p>"Look Chandler, it's not a date. I think he just feels guilty for not replying to be because he was too busy with strippers." Kurt said, running his fingers through his hair for about the hundredth time in 10 minutes. He himself wasn't really sure why Blaine had invited him over; he didn't have anything else to do, so why not? He'd chosen a reasonably formal outfit with white jeans (skin-tight as usual) and white ankle boots. Thanks to his readers (a quick poll added to his blog) they had decided that monochrome was the way to go and he'd chosen a black shirt. Chandler had also agreed and decided that "Blaine would be crazy not to want to date you" which earned him a blush and a playful slap on the arm.<p>

Kurt checked his iPhone and read the few inbox messages that he'd received on Facebook from a group that someone had started in his honor. He did try and read everything that people sent him, he just rarely had time to reply to anything. He sent Mercedes a quick text to ask how she was and to tell her he was going out for dinner. The pair exchanged a few texts back and forth while Kurt was in the cab on his way to Blaine's house. The fact that his best friend was an amateur recording artist in Chicago was one of the main things he hated about living in New York. He checked his hair once more before knocking on the door of the large house; eying the keypad curiously. He waited a few seconds before Blaine opened the door and smiled, standing aside to let him in.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a calming breath when he head Kurt knock at the door. <em>Why was he getting so nervous? No less than 10 minutes ago i was having a mad moment, doubting whether i liked him <strong>like that<strong> because i'd only dated one person and that was Chelsea. _He opened the door and was relieved to find the young fashion blogger on his door step. He took another deep breath, but not because of his nerves. "You look... Amazing." He said when he'd shut the door and Kurt was taking in his surroundings. _Well, that settles it. There is no doubt in my mind that i'm... Well... Kurt-sexual at least. _He thought to himself and smiled when Kurt finally spoke.  
>"Impressive place, i thought it would be bigger though." Kurt quipped with a smirk, turning to walk into the open plan kitchen-diner. Blaine took a moment to be stunned by the sound of Kurt's musical laugh. He knew his voice was higher than most but he'd never really taken the time to actually <strong>listen<strong>.

"We urm... Kinda' match." The fashionista said finally, when Blaine didn't reply. _Oh crap, he totally caught me daydreaming... About him..._

"Indeed we do; i noticed that you asked on your site. I have to agree you do look... Remarkable in black and white."  
>"Something smells delicious and no sign of your chef in sight."<br>"Spaghetti and brownies." Blaine said, walking to his fridge and collecting the bottle of white wine that he'd bought earlier in the day. He'd seen a few months ago that Kurt had blogged about a particular white wine and how it was the nicest thing he'd ever tasted. He poured 2 glasses of the exact same wine for them and gave Kurt his. He was surprised to see that Kurt was admiring one of his paintings that he'd bought on holiday in Hawaii. He'd enjoyed his relaxing stay after he'd finished his first album and had bought the painting from a street artist as a souvenir.

"I'm glad you decided to come tonight Kurt, i was a complete idiot and i'm glad you gave me a chance. I'm not the guy that everyone sees in the papers. I hadn't been partying until the other night and it was to celebrate my first non-musical job. It drives me insane that people think i'm some stuck up popstar that drinks and does drugs and all that. It'd just not true." Blaine said, trying his hardest not to make it sound like he was angry with Kurt but it was one of the main things that made him angry about his new found lifestyle. Kurt watched him, unsure how to react but he was feeling brave. He sipped his wine and then set it down on the table, standing close to his idol and raising a hand to stroke his cheek gently.  
>"I don't think that, Blaine. Believe me. The partying was dumb, you know that. The fact that you apologized means that it isn't a habit of yours and i appreciate that you've invited me here tonight." He continued to stroke his cheek with his thumb before they were both startled by the oven beeping, letting them both know that their food was ready. Blaine pulled away reluctantly before going to check on the spaghetti sauce, adding it to his pasta which was also cooked. He poured the sauce over the pasta and set both bowls down on the table. He knew it wasn't fancy but it did look and smell pretty good.<p>

Kurt looked up to smile at his host when he was halfway through his meal. Blaine really wasn't such a bad cook and it didn't look like he** had** had the help of anyone else. _I really am enjoying the evening so far; the house is gorgeous, Blaine is... Well... Gorgeous, the food is really nice and he took the trouble of finding out my favorite wine. _He watched with amusement as Blaine leaned over to grab the remote control for his sound system. He chose some Adele, both enjoying it quietly between courses while they waited for the brownies to finish baking.  
>"For some reason i thought you'd have your own album on. I guess you really aren't as big headed as people seem to think. Not me though. I always thought you were down to earth and a nice guy and yeah." Kurt continued to ramble before blushing bright red, looking down at the table, suddenly very interested in it. Blaine let his hand find Kurt's, seeing that it was the only way to get his attention. He squeezed Kurt's hand gently in reassurance, smiling at him when their eyes finally met. They were interrupted again by the sound of the oven, letting them know that the brownies were cooked to perfection and smelled amazing. The musician got up and removed the brownies from the oven, slicing them into equal pieces.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the next Chapter: Kurt and Blaine enjoy the rest of their "date" and things don't quite go as they had planned...<br>**

**N'aww. The start of their date and everything. :) I have so many cute things planned for the next Chapter. Oh BTW. Can we please discuss the beautiful performance of "Come What May" (I wrote a songfic for Glee with that song, just after the first Season was aired... Psychic i am ;)) I literally cried like a baby. **

**ANYWAYS. I hope you like this and want to be in my video. ;) Lemme know any plans you have. I have started a Criminal Minds / Glee fic. I've just started season 2 so no spoilers, please! **


End file.
